Home
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: After a tragic accident Bella runs off. She doesn't contact anyone or tell them where she is going. Now she has to come home and face the family she abandoned. All Human
1. Loss

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I screamed at Edward as we drove home from his parents' house where we had spent Christmas.

This woke Lizzie up and she started crying.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this."

"If you had told me sooner I wouldn't have because I would have had time to make arrangements."

"What arrangements need to be made? I'm just going away for a week." He turned to look at me.

"I am eight months pregnant with a two year old. I need help."

"With what?"

"Getting her out of the crib, potty training, and I can't drive."

"If you want I can turn around and drive you back to my parents. You can whine to them for the next week. Can you please shut Lizzie up?"

"You know she doesn't like fighting."

"Well she better get used to it."

As he said this he turned his head to look at me again. When he did he went over the center line of the road. He quickly swerved back into our lane and lost control. The car slid in circles over to the other side of the road and through the guardrail. The car went off the road and into the river. As the car hit the water my head hit the window and everything went black.

Stranger POV

I was driving home with my wife after leaving her parents' house. The road was icy. I saw another car drift into our lane and I leaned on the horn as I hit my brakes. The other car swerved back into their lane but the driver lost control. I was able to stop just as I saw the other car go into the river. I told my wife to call 911 as I grabbed my window breaker and jumped out of the car. I jumped out of the car and headed for the river. I jumped in the river and headed towards where the car was rapidly sinking. Once I was deep enough I started to swim. By the time I reached where the car hit it was completely underwater.

I dived under. When I reached the car I tried pulling the door open but it wouldn't budge. Instead I broke the window. I pulled the little girl out of her car seat in the back first. I swam back up and handed the little girl to my wife who was knee deep in the river. I dived back under and tried pulling open the front passenger side door. This one opened. I pulled the pregnant woman out. When I got back to the surface with her my wife was on the road giving the little girl CPR. There was a cop there too.

"Is there anyone still down there?" He asked as he helped me pull the woman to the road.

"There's one more guy. He's in the driver's seat."

"I'll go get him."

He got in the river and I checked to see if this woman was breathing. She wasn't so I started to perform CPR. The cop got back with the guy after about 30 seconds. I was just about to give up when she sucked in a deep breath and started coughing up water. I turned her on her side so she could get the water out of her lungs easier. Just seconds later fire trucks, EMS, and more police showed up. The little girl and the driver were pronounced dead at the scene. The authorities brought a medical helicopter in. The woman was loaded in and rushed to a hospital in Seattle.


	2. New Life

**31 months later**

"Bob is calling! Bob is calling!" My phone yelled at me.

I picked it up, "Hey Bob"

"Hey Bella, where are you at?"

"I'll let you know when I see the next mile marker. What's up?"

"The client wants you a day early. That gives you two days to get there."

I saw a mile marker, "I should be there by dinner time. I'm about 94 miles out." I looked at my clock, 3:19, "That puts me getting there sometime between 4:30 and 5."

"Okay, I'll call the client and let them know."

"Is there going to be a car and a motel waiting?"

"There is a car waiting and I will start looking at motels as soon as I get off the phone. I will text you the info."

"Okay"

He hung up and I focused on my driving. After the accident that killed Edward, Lizzie, and my unborn little boy I spent a month in the hospital. Once I was released I packed a bag and took off to Seattle. There I enrolled in truck driving school and moved into a motel. After the six months of training I started doing cross country trips. I hadn't taken a day off in the two years since. The only days I wasn't driving were the days in between jobs. I arrived at the store that I was delivering to at 4:36. The manager signed and handed me the keys to the car my boss had here. I checked my phone and got the motel details. It only took me five minutes to get there once I unloaded my stuff out of the truck. Once I checked in and was in my room I checked the missed calls on my phone. There was one from Esme, one from Alice, and one from Carlisle. When I first left there would be dozens of missed calls a day but over time the number decreased. I never answered when they called. I couldn't face them. I decided to check my messages.

The first one was from Esme, "Hey Bella. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay. We all miss you. We would love it if you would call one of us but we understand why you don't. Bye."

The second one was from Alice, "Hey. Marie's birthday is in two weeks. We are having it at mom's house. We would love it if you would come."

The last on was from Carlisle. It was weird because he rarely left a message, "Hey. I'm worried. We haven't heard from you in more than two years. I'm starting to wonder if you're even still alive. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone else this. Please call one of us just so we know you're okay."

I didn't call anyone back. I never did. I couldn't face them. I abandoned them.


	3. Heading Home

**After this chapter, the chapters should start getting longer.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I had another missed call. This one was from Emmett.

He had left me a message, "Hey Bella. I know you don't want to come home but Emily is sick. She's been sick for a while now. The doctors say that she doesn't have much longer. I think you should come home and say goodbye. She would like that. She's at Forks County Hospital. I put you on the allowed visitor list." I sat there for about five minutes before coming to a decision.

I called my boss, "Hey, Bella I don't have a job for you yet."

"That's not what I'm calling about Bob."

"What's up?"

"I need some time off and I need to borrow the car."

"Of course you got plenty of time coming. How much time do you need?"

"Well it's probably going to be a three day drive. Then I am going to need a couple days there so maybe a week."

I heard him typing, "Where are you going?"

"Seattle, my niece is sick."

There was some more typing, "Get to the airport. Your flight leaves in three hours. There will be a rental car waiting for you in Seattle. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you"

"Bella, you're like my daughter. I would do anything for you. I'll text you the information." He hung up.

I rushed to the airport and made it to the correct terminal just as they started boarding. Once I made it on the plane I quickly found a window seat. The plane wasn't very crowded. There were a few business men, an old woman, and a young family. The family consisted of a dad, a little girl, and a pregnant mom. They looked so much like my family before the accident. As the plane took off and started soaring above the clouds I stared down at them and started to cry. I missed my family so much and I didn't realize it until now.


	4. Emily

The plane landed at 1:13. I was out of the airport and driving by 2. The rental car was a nice Impala. The whole way to Forks I thought about how to avoid everyone. I missed them but I still felt guilty for leaving them. I wasn't ready to face them. I drove right to the hospital and arrived by 5. I headed right for the pediatric wing. When I got there, there was an old woman behind the desk.

"Hello" She sounded so cheery, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm here to see my niece."

"What's the name?"

"Emily Swan"

She typed for a second on her computer, "Okay, I just need to see your ID so I can make sure you're on the list of allowed visitors."

I rummaged around in my purse for a minute before finding it, "Here you go."

She examined it for a minute before handing it back to me, "Once I buzz you through the doors you are going to go down to the end of the hall. You are going to make a left. She is in the last room on the right. It's the butterfly room."

"Thank you" I hesitated before saying what I wanted to say next, "Can you do me a couple favors?"

"Depends on what they are"

"Can you tell me if anyone is with her right now?"

She looked at her computer screen, "Both her parents left about half an hour ago and nobody has checked in since."

"Can you keep me visiting a secret?"

"I have to have it in the system."

"I understand, I just don't want my brother to know I'm here. It's complicated."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you"

She buzzed me through and I quickly followed her directions. When I walked in the bed was against one wall. The walls next to the bed and across from the bed were mostly windows. There was a large TV stand with a TV in front of the window across from her bed. Emily was lying in the bed playing a handheld game.

"Hey"

She turned her head to look at me, "Auntie Bella!"

I walked over to her bed and pulled her into a hug, "I've missed you."

"Daddy will be so happy you're here."

"Can you keep this a secret sweetie?"

"Why don't you want daddy to know?"

"I'm not staying long and I don't want him to think I am and then get disappointed when I leave."

"Oh, why aren't you staying?"

"I have to go back to work in a few days."

She started to pout, "That's not fair."

I was about to say something but a doctor walked in, "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Dr. Anderson." He stuck his hand out to shake.

I shook his hand as I said, "Bella, I'm Emily's aunt."

"So you're the aunt she talks about all the time. I was starting to think you were made up."

"I just don't live here."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere really. I travel a lot."

"I bet Emily is happy to see you."

"Yep" He turned to Emily and did a quick examination. When he started to leave I followed him out to the hall, "What's wrong with her?"

"Her kidneys are failing. We tested everyone in her family but none are a match. We keep moving her up the donor list but she has an extremely rare blood type. Only about 1% of people have her blood type. It is unlikely that we will get a donor for her in time."

"I want to be tested."

"Okay"

I stuck my head back into the room, "Emily, I will be back in a few minutes."

"Okay"

I followed the doctor to a room with just a bed and a small counter with cabinets. He washed his hands and put on gloves. I sat on the bed. When he pulled out the needle I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the blood. In a matter of just minutes the sample was taken.

"How long before you get the results?"

"Between an hour and two hours. You should take Emily down to the play area while waiting. There is even a small snack bar. She would probably like some ice cream. She doesn't get that much."

"Okay where is it?"

"She can show you."

I quickly headed back to Emily's room, "Do you want to go to the play area?"

"Yeah!"

She jumped out of bed. She grabbed her IV pole and my hand and started guiding me down the halls. The play area was a big room. It had game systems and tables. There was an entire wall of bookshelves filled with games and books. There was a quiet reading nook. There was even a movie area.

"Can you play a game with me?"

"On one condition" She gave me a questioning look, "You eat some ice cream."

"The doctor said I could have some?!" She sounded so excited.

"Yep"

"Yay! I want a hot fudge sundae."

"Okay, I will go get the ice cream. You pick a game and take it to a table."

"Okay"

She rushed off to find a board game and I headed over to the snack bar. I ordered two sundaes. After paying for them I went and found Emily at a table with a chess board. We played a couple games while eating the ice cream. I had just thrown away the empty containers and was about to start a third game when the doctor came into the room looking for us.

"Emily I will be right back." I walked over to the doctor, "Did you get the results?"

"Yeah, you're a match."

I smiled, "That's great!"

"Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I am going to have a nurse walk Emily back to her room and I will give you a physical."

"Okay, just let me go talk to Emily for a minute." I walked back to Emily, "Hey sweetie, you have to go back to your room now."

"Why?"

"Because you can't stay in here unsupervised and I have to leave for a little while. But don't worry this nice nurse will walk you back to your room."

Emily gave me a hug, "Are you going to come see me before you leave?"

"Yeah and remember not to tell anyone I was here."

"Okay, bye Auntie Bella"

"Bye sweetie"

A nurse came over to help her clean up the checkers and I followed the doctor.

"I have worked in organ donation for thirty years. I spent ten of them in the biggest donation hospital in the country." He told me as we walked down the hall, "I have never seen a match as good as you and Emily."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"It greatly reduces the risk of rejection."

We first walked down to the parking lot to get some stuff out of my car that I would need like my hairbrush. He assigned me a room and when we reached it he gave me a gown to put on. The physical was fairly quick but was very thorough. By 8 I was being rolled into the operating room.


	5. Heart to Heart

When I woke up I was surprised to find that I wasn't in any pain. I looked at the clock. It was only two in the morning. I fell back asleep quickly. When I woke up again I was in pain. Whatever medications they gave me to help with the pain must have worn off. A nurse came in and gave me some pain medication and I drifted back to sleep.

I spent five days in the hospital. Dr. Anderson kept me updated on Emily's condition. She was doing great. They kept her in the hospital for a little longer than me because they wanted to make sure her body didn't reject the kidney. After I was released I drove myself to a nearby hotel and checked in. I checked my many missed calls. There was only one though. It was from Alice reminding me about Marie's birthday party. The day after I was released I drove back to the hospital to see Emily. When I walked in she was wearing regular clothes.

"Hey"

"Auntie Bella! You came back."

"I told you I would."

"Guess what"

"What?"

"I'm going home."

"That's great" I gave her a hug, "Where are your parents?"

"They went to go talk to the doctor."

I heard Emmett down the hall so I quickly said, "I have to go sweetie."

"Bye"

I gave her another hug and a kiss and rushed out of the room. Luckily Emmett's back was to me as he talked to a nurse so I was able to escape without being noticed. I went back to the hotel where I spent the rest of my day. The next day I visited the graveyard. Once I found the graves I was looking for I knelt down in front of them and cried. I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Esme was standing behind me.

"Esme, what are you doing here?"

"I come here every Saturday." She got down on the ground next to me, "Why didn't you tell Emmett you gave Emily the kidney?"

"How did you know?"

"Emmett called you and that night Emily got a donor. She wasn't at the top of the recipient list so I know it wasn't a stranger. That just leaves you."

"I'm not staying long and I don't want Emmett to be disappointed when I leave."

"You don't have to leave. Why did you even leave in the first place? The accident wasn't your fault. It was just an accident."

"I started a stupid fight with Edward. I distracted him. If I hadn't done that, he would still be alive. My children would still be alive."

"Bella the roads were icy. You couldn't have prevented the accident."

"I shouldn't have survived it either. If that man had just grabbed Edward first, Edward would still be alive."

"Bella, Edward hit his head hard during the accident. He died instantly. Pulling him out first would not have saved him."

I just started to cry. Esme pulled me into her arms and held me. I'm not sure how long we sat there but it felt good to be held. I hadn't been held in so long.

After a while I pulled back, "I have to go."

She grabbed my hand, "Please don't leave again."

I pulled my hand free and rushed out of the cemetery. I didn't look back. I went back to my hotel room. I stayed there and only left to eat. I constantly thought about what Esme said to me.

On the day of the party I thought about something my dad said to me once, "You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it."

After that I threw on an outfit Alice had gotten me and I left the hotel. The outfit consisted of a loose fitting red top with dark jeans. I paired it with my regular tennis shoes. I drove as fast as I could to Esme's house. I knew if I didn't get there soon enough I would change my mind and start driving to Seattle instead. When I reached Esme's house I sat in my car for five minutes before getting out. When I did I could hear people in the backyard. I walked towards the back. When I reached the gate I took a deep breath and walked into the backyard.


	6. Brother

When I walked in everybody was by the pool. Emily had her feet in because she wasn't allowed to go swimming until she was completely healed. She had a squirt gun and was firing it at Alice and Rose who were in the pool. Carlisle was at the grill. Emmett and Jasper were tying a piñata to a tree. I didn't see Esme. She was probably in the kitchen. Marie and her brother Joseph were chasing each other around the yard with squirt guns.

Emily was the first to notice me, "Auntie Bella" She jumped up and ran to me.

"Hey kiddo" I pulled her into a hug.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. They all had looks of complete disbelief on their faces. After a couple seconds Emmett raced towards me. The second he reached me he pulled me into a loose hug.

"You came home."

"I can't stay long. I have to leave tomorrow."

"We miss you."

"I know"

I was passed around and given hugs.

"You should put on a bathing suit and go swimming." Emmett said after I made it back to him.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't have one with me."

"We have one of your old ones upstairs."

"I still can't"

"Why?"

"It's complicated"

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor's orders"

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Talk to me Bella."

"I'm going to go see if Esme needs help in the kitchen." I quickly headed inside. Esme was in the kitchen making potato salad, "Hey"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and smiled, "I thought you said you were leaving."

"Tomorrow"

"What made you come to the party?"

"Something my dad said to me once."

"Have you gone to see him yet?"

"What would I say?" I sat in one of the barstools at the island, "Hey dad! Sorry I disappeared without saying goodbye. I know you said you never wanted to see me again but here I am."

"He will be glad to see you."

"You didn't hear the messages he left in my voicemail."

"They couldn't have been that bad."

"The last one he told me he never wanted to see me again."

"He calls here every Friday to ask if we have heard from you. I felt terrible lying to him yesterday."

"I will think about it before I leave again."

"That's all I ask."

She pulled me into a hug. After that we carried the food outside. Carlisle had finished the burgers and we all sat down to eat. Lunch was fairly quiet. After lunch we did presents. Since I wasn't originally planning on coming I didn't have one for her but she had plenty of other presents. After presents the kids beat up the piñata. Emmett stayed close to make sure Emily didn't pull her stiches. After that Esme pulled out a cake she had made. By the time we finished the cake it was about 5. I had to be to Seattle by 8 the next morning and I wanted to make sure to get plenty of sleep. I headed inside to grab my purse out of the kitchen and Emmett followed me.

"Do you have time to talk to me before you go?"

"I guess"

I followed him out to the living room and we both sat on the couch. We each sat with our backs to the armrests so we were facing each other.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I have to be at my job by 8 tomorrow."

"You don't have to work. Esme and Carlisle have enough money to take care of all of us and still have a ton left over."

"If I don't work I will go insane."

"I know that you're just using your job as an excuse. Why do you really have to go?"

"It's complicated"

"Bella, please talk to me." He grabbed my hands in his, "Tell me what's going on."

"It was my fault. The accident was my fault." I lowered my head, "I can't stay here knowing that I killed your best friend, Esme's son. I killed my own children. I can't stay here knowing that I am responsible for the accident."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I started a stupid fight."

"Bella, how do you think I feel? I insisted on you guys staying later so that I could finish a round of Halo with Edward. If I hadn't done that he wouldn't have had to swerve to miss the other car and you guys wouldn't have crashed."

"Emmett even though you kept us here later I still started the fight. That caused him to be distracted and drift into the other lane. If I hadn't started the fight the car wouldn't have crashed."

"Bella, it wasn't your fault."

"I should have been in the driver's seat."

"If you had, you would be dead."

"Exactly"

He pulled me into his arms, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"If I hadn't forgotten to take my birth control then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and I would have been driving instead of him."

He took a deep breath, "You wouldn't have forgotten to take your birth control if Lizzie hadn't been born and distracted you. Lizzie wouldn't have been born if you and Edward didn't drink too much on your anniversary. You two wouldn't have drank too much if you listened to dad and married Jake instead. You wouldn't have had to make that choice if mom hadn't sent you to live with me and dad. Mom wouldn't have sent you here if she hadn't met Phil. She wouldn't have met Phil if she and dad had stayed married. They-"

I cut him off, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a point."

"What point could you possibly make by rambling?"

"That there is no one to blame. You could blame people forever but it wouldn't make a difference. It was just an accident. It wasn't anybody's fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. It isn't good for you."

"I have to go." I grabbed my purse and rushed out of the front door. I didn't look back.


	7. Open Arms

I just stopped at the motel long enough to grab my stuff and checkout. I don't know why the things Emmett said got to me so much. As soon as I was checked out I headed towards Seattle. I got to the yard at 9:13. My boss was still in the office.

"Bella" He smiled, "I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow."

"Long story"

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I just got an order and the deadline is really tight."

"I can take it."

He handed me a set of keys, "Semi six, here is the order, instructions, and possible routes." He handed me a manila envelope.

I took the envelope and rushed out to the semi. Once my stuff was in I took off. I drove for the next week. I barely slept and ate. I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett and how heartbroken he looked when I left. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed him. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed everybody. The dull throb in my side where I was still healing served as an unwanted reminder. When I brought the semi back I knew what I had to do.

When I walked into the office Bob immediately knew something was wrong, "What's going on Bella?"

"I can't do this anymore. I have to go home for good this time." I was almost in tears.

He pulled me into a hug, "I understand. If you ever need anything, call me, day or night."

I handed him the keys and he handed me back my car keys which I had given him when I started working for him. I quickly transferred my stuff from the semi to my car with his help. The whole drive home it was pouring rain. By the time I made it back to Fork it was already 1:39. I knew that the lady at the motel would be gone by now so I headed to the only place I could think of, Emmett. I stood on his doorstep for a minute before knocking. When he answered the door he was holding dad's shot gun.

He looked really surprised to see me there, "What are you doing here?" He pulled me inside, "You're soaked"

"I didn't know where else to go."

He put the gun down on the couch and pulled me into a hug, "You know my door is always open."

"Emmett is everything okay" Rose was standing at the top of the stairs holding a baby about a year old.

"Whose baby is that?"

"Ours" Emmett replied.

"I didn't see him at the party."

"He doesn't like crowds so we set up a play date with a neighbor."

"What did you name him? How old is he?"

"He is 13 months and his name is Brandon."

"You should get out of those wet clothes." Rose said as she took a few steps towards us, "You can borrow some of mine."

"I got clothes in the car."

"We can get those in the morning." She handed Brandon to Emmett, "Can you tuck him in for me."

I followed her up the stairs to the bathroom. She left me in there and went to get me some clothes to put on. I turned on the water then started to remove my wet shirt. Rose walked in just as it hit the floor.

"Bella, did you get hurt?" I hadn't even heard her come in.

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed to my side where the incision from the surgery was bright red but no longer covered in gauze, "That is a surgical wound. I know because it looks exactly like Emily's." Her facial expression changed to one of surprise and clarity, "You were Emily's donor."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella, Emmett called you and that night Emily had a donor. You have a wound almost exactly the same."

"I didn't want you guys to find out."

"Why?"

"There are several reasons."

"Such as"

"Can we talk after I take a shower?"

"I am putting you in the guest room next door." She came over to me and gave me a hug, "Thank you"

She quickly left the room. I took a very quick shower. After I was dressed I walked quietly to the guest room. When I got there Rose was sitting on the bed.

She patted the bed next to her, "Come sit" I did as I was told and sat next to her, "Why didn't you want us to know that you were the donor?"

"First, I didn't want you guys to know I was in town."

"You blew that by coming to the party."

"I had a change of heart."

"What other reasons?"

"I thought you guys would be mad at me."

"Why would we get mad at you for saving a life?"

"Not for that, for running off."

"We aren't mad. We were just very worried. Emmett started to think you might be dead."

"Carlisle had the same concern."

"Any other reasons?"

"Just one"

"What is it?"

I looked down at my hands, "My reasons for donating were very selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave Emily a kidney because I couldn't bear to attend another funeral, especially one of a child. I couldn't bear to see you and Emmett go through the pain of losing a child like I did. It would ruin Emmett. He would be different. Mostly though it was because I didn't want to lose anybody else."

"What?"

"I thought that you guys hated me. But children are much more forgiving than adults. I thought that the kids were the only ones who didn't hate me anymore. I couldn't bear to lose one of the few people who I have left."

Rose pulled me into a hug, "I don't care why you gave Emily the kidney. All that matters is that you did. You saved her life. I can never thank you enough. If you need anything, just ask."

She left the room. I curled up to go to sleep and for the first time in a long time sleep came easy. When I woke up the next morning I headed downstairs to get my bags out of my car.

Emmett stopped me, "Bella, come into the kitchen." I went into the kitchen and he pulled me into a hug, "I overheard you talking to Rose last night."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough" He pulled back, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Help me get a job and find a place to live."

He walked over to the counter and came back with two cups of coffee. He handed me one, "We never sold your house. We just closed it up. I can help you move back in there or we can get you a new place. As far as a job, the school would love to have you back. Or if you want you can just stay here."

"I want to work. I want to have my own place but I don't think I can move back into the house."

"Okay" He smiled, "I'll call the school after breakfast and we can go look at apartments."


	8. Head Held High

I moved into an apartment a couple weeks later and started teaching again in September. It was weird actually having a place to call home. I hadn't had a place to call home since the accident. I liked it though because I still found it hard to face the family. The apartment served as my sanctuary. The family kept a close eye on me. They were always checking on me to make sure I didn't run off again. I got a dog named Lola from an animal shelter.

The next few months were a period of adjustment. I hadn't taught in years so I had to get relicensed. Since the school knew me they hired me on the condition that I would be relicensed by the end of the school year. I took the test and passed in October. I did have to go back to the house that I shared with Edward long enough to get all my old teaching supplies. That was really hard for me. The office where I kept all the teaching supplies was right in between Lizzie's room and the nursery.

The holiday season was really hard for me. The conditions on the road on the way to Esme's house for Christmas were the same as the day of the accident. When I was at Esme's house watching the kids open their presents I started to cry and had to leave the room. Esme followed me out of the room.

I didn't hear her come up behind me, "Bella" I felt her drape her arm around my shoulder, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "You miss them don't you? We all do. I know this is a big adjustment for you. I'm here if you want to talk."

"They left too soon. They should all be here right now. There's a gaping hole in the living room where they should be."

"They are here. They are in our minds and hearts. They will never leave you or any of us."

"It's just not fair."

"I know, it will get easier. It will take time, but it will get easier."

"How does everybody just sit out there like nothing happened? I feel like nothing will ever be right or happy again."

"The first Christmas after the accident was terrible. The kids didn't want to open their presents, nobody wanted to eat, and nobody smiled. But the next year was a little better. This is the first year that everything has been somewhat normal. It took us a couple years to return to normal and it will probably take you longer. But you will be happy again. That I can promise you."

I gave her a hug and we returned to the living room. I knew that I would always miss Edward and my kids but what Esme said made a lot of sense. So with my head held high I decided to face whatever life threw at me. I was ready to live again.


End file.
